


You, The One Who Smiles

by byulyiangel



Series: My Lover Till Infinity [2]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byulyiangel/pseuds/byulyiangel
Summary: Meeting in the most random way, becoming lovers and being able to say that they share many memories. This is the story about long-term couple Hyejin & Yongsun.





	1. A Night In Shanghai

On a lovely summer day, with the sun shining down on the people in Shangai and everyone enjoying the air and scent of blooming flowers. The same case was for Ahn Hyejin, a korean student who came to China for a vacation with her family. She had school break and her family thought it was a good idea to travel for a while. Hyejin didn't enjoy it so much, she wanted her best friend, Wheein, to come with her. But she knew it wasn't possible so she just texted her pictures. 

Today, her family and her went out for a walk in the city to see some architectures and art from history. Hyejin wasn't really excited, she clinged to her older sister, Hani and kept poking her. It was not long before they found a korean writting. It caught everyone's attention and the looked over at the girl who was drawing those. 

"Annyeonghaesyo, Ahn Heeyeon imnida.", Hani greeted the artist which gave her a bright smile on her face. "Annyeong, Kim Yongsun imnida.", Hyejin stared at the girl the whole time. She was breathtaking. It wasn't being unnoticed by the artist, she giggled and then asked her. "Who are you, young one? Come take a seat next to me."

Hyejin shaked herself awake and sat beside the girl. "My name is Hyejin.", she took some time to look at those drawings. "Why are you in China, are you here for work?", Yongsun giggled to herself and flashed a smile at the younger one. "No, I am actually here for vacation but since I am a painter, I am drawing beautiful things I see.", Hyejin looked at her with wide eyes until she heard a voice she didn't wanna hear. "Hyejin! Come on, we will go on exploring China!", Hyejin sighed and gave her sister an annoyed look. "But I wanna stay here and ask Artist Kim some questions", her mom got a little mad. "Hyejin, come here now. You are k--", the mother got cut off by the artist. "It's okay, she doesn't bothers me. I would love to answer her questions.", the family nodded in defeat and told Hyejin last words. "Be back at the hotel at 9p.m, see you later."

"How old are you, Hyejin?", "I am 16.", Yongsun stared at the girl with wide eyes. "I thought you were atleast 19 by the way you look.", Hyejin and Yongsun laughed with each other. "I assume you are 20, Ms. Artist?", Yongsun nodded. Hyejin watched her drawing for 2 hours and asked her a lot of questions which left the girls laughing a lot of times until Yongsun broke the silence. "I'm hungry, I know a good restaurant here. Do you wanna come with me?", Hyejin was a little confused. "I have no money.", Yongsun giggled. "That's no problem, I will pay for you.", Hyejin nodded and they walked to the restaurant together. They crossed a big street and without realizing, Yongsun took Hyejin's hand which left a lot of stares of them. It wasn't being unnoticed by Hyejin. "Yongsun-unnie, why are you holding my hand?", Yongsun looked down, but she didn't pull away. "It's a big street and since I am older, I am caring about your safety.", she looked at the younger girl and flashed a smile at her which left Hyejin all red in her face. 

They both entered the restaurant called Tien Du and took a seat. "So Hyejin, can I know more about you?", Hyejin nodded. "I am currently in high school and wanna finish it to pursue a career as fashion designer. It might sound unbelievable, but I really wanna do that.", Yongsun nodded and without Hyejin realizing, she has noted that on a paper. "This might sound weird, but if you really pursue that, I can help you drawing your designs. Do you have KKT so we can keep in contact?", Hyejin nodded and told Yongsun her handle so that she can add her. "Added! That's a cute profile picture, who is the girl next to you, your girlfriend?", Hyejin bursted out in laughter. "Oh my god, no! That's Wheein, my best friend.", Yongsun stared at her and gave a small smile. "Anyways, you have to return to your hotel at 9p.m and we only got 2 hours left. Which hotel is the one you're staying at? I will bring you back." Hyejin gave her a confused look but then answered. "Le Royal Meridien". 

2 hours have passed and Yongsun got the younger one back. "I will text you once I am in my hotel room, goodbye for now, Hyejin.", Hyejin waved at Yongsun. She was talking to herself

HYEJIN POV

Oh my god, that was the coolest way to meet anyone. I am friends with an artist now!  She is really cute tho..Aish Hyejin, that girl is 20 years old and you only know her for a day, stop being this naive. No, but forreal, she is cute and very talented. I won't tell Wheein I made a new friend tho, she might be jealous..

Oh god Hani just texted me and bombared me asking if I am in our hotel room already..Well maybe if she came around and looked in she would know. I am not ready for her to ask me out what I've done with Yongsun, ever since she found out I am a lesbian, she thinks I am doing stuff with every girl I meet. Such an annoying sister, sometimes I wish I were the older one. Anyways I will lie down and rest a bit until Yongsun is texting me..

YONGSUN POV

16 years old..Ahn Hyejin..From Jeonju..That's all I need to know. She seemed really excited about my drawings, she was the first one to ask me about this at all. Maybe she just did so cause they saw I am korean or they truly wanted to know. She looks really fierce, I feel dumb for thinking she is 19 tho, this was really tricky--Ah Yongsun what are you thinking? She's too young for you yet. A 16 year old wouldn't want you, it's too early to like someone at the first time seeing them. I mean, I felt comfortable being around her, but no..Whatever. I will make my way to the hotel and then text her.


	2. Beautiful Midnight

HYEJIN POV

Gosh..I just took a rest and someone around here is being noisy..Is Hani back already..? Wait, w-where is my pho-- HANI!!!!

"Mmmh, a message by Yongsun. Already fell inlove with the painter? How old is she even?", I can't believe she's looking through my phone. Yes, she's my older sister, but that does not give her the right to look through my pphone and who texted me. "Pabo. You were here, sleeping, when we told you to be there at 9p.m, Eomma meant to be there for dinner, not to sleep.", gosh, she can be really annoying. Can she just stop nagging at me? "Seems like you ditched your family for some random girl you met outside, huh?!", now she crossed the line. I couldn't help but yell at her. "Says who, Ms Heeyeon or should I call you Mrs. Kim?!", her face went blank and her mouth was wide open. Whenever I would mention anything about her boyfriend, she would beg me to not tell a thing to our parents since they didn't allow any of us to be in a relationship yet. "Hyejinnie, you know I love you, you're my little sister. So if you fucking love me don't you dare say anything about Seokjin to them!", I just laughed at her. "Sure. Now give me my phone back." She threw my phone right infront on my legs so I could pick it up. I was waiting for Yongsun to text me for this whole while and I happy I can finally talk to her.

PAINTMEBLUESUN

Hello there Hyejin, I just wanted to thank you for this great day.

I really enjoyed being in your company and I hope we can see each other again and keep in contact.

Xoxo, Yongsun.

Awwwww, how am I supposed to keep calm when she's already attacking me with her charm like this?!

HYEHEYJIN

Oh..Hey. Yes thank you too I hope we become good friends.

PAINTMEBLUESUN

I'm glad the feeling's mutual.

I hope you don't mind if I wanna steal your time for awhile.

HYEHEYJIN

Oh, that's okay. I don't have anything to do anyways.

PAINTMEBLUESUN

That's awesome. Where do you live and where do you go to school?

Also, what's your sexuality and what's your hobby?

What the..Why the fuck would she wanna know where I go to school?

HYEHEYJIN

Uhm..I live in Jeonju, but..why do you wanna know where I go to school?

PAINTMEBLUESUN

Molla. Maybe I just wanna pick you up someday and help you with homework.

What about my other questions?

HYEHEYJIN

I am a lesbian. I assume you are straight? Any guy would fall for you.

I just like to read books and I love cooking.

PAINTMEBLUESUN

Totally wrong, Hye. I am lesbian, too.

Maybe they'd die for me, but I'd only die for girls.

Oh, what's your favourite dish?

May I know your school's address now?

HYEHEYJIN

You are?! I mean, it's not like I didn't hope for that, but, you are?!

I love marinated crabs.

Oh..Sure..It's Wongkang Information Arts High School.

PAINTMEBLUESUN

Awesome.

How long will you stay in China?

HYEHEYJIN

We will actually fly back tomorrow at 4p.m

PAINTMEBLUESUN

What a coincidence, me too.

Sit next to me.

HYEHEYJIN

I doubt my sister would allow this.

 

PAINTMEBLUESUN

Why?

HYEHEYJIN

Ever since they found out I'm a lesbian, they think I'm having a thing with every girl around me.

 

PAINTMEBLUESUN

It's hard to not like you.

What is this strange feeling? Why does this make me feel loved?

HYEHEYJIN

Actually, it is.

I am a really scary person if I am mad.

PAINTMEBLUESUN

But right now you're just cute and lovely. So?

Please sit next to me tomorrow.

I have a lot of drawings to show you, plus I want to get to know you deeper.

HYEHEYJIN

I am afraid that I can't, I'm sorry Yongsun.

PAINTMEBLUESUN

Come on, please!

Can I atleast show you around Seoul?

Tomorrow?

HYEHEYJIN

I can ask my dad.

PAINTMEBLUESUN

Yes!

I am so excited.

Get some sleep, cutie. Good night.

HYEHEYJIN

Good night.

HYEJIN POV

Gosh, what kind of conversation was that? How dare she call me a cutie? Does she realize what she's doing to me? And how will I ask dad about going around a city I've never been with a girl I barely know? He will be so mad at me..

"Hani, are mom & dad still awake?", she threw an annoyed look to me, as if something bugged her or as if she was knowing something I didn't know. "Yes. They are sleeping, we should too. We have a flight to catch tomorrow. You had any questions?", I hesitated to not tell her anything about what Yongsun and I talked about. She would flip out and tell me about safety once again. "No..Nothing. Good night Unnie. I love you."

YONGSUN POV

Isn't she lovely? I might sound creepy, but I swear I am not. She really caught my attention with her tan skin, black hair, dark eyes & her lovely voice. She really got me when they were standing infront of me asking me about my work. I am not the type to develope a crush on first sight, but maybe today, it happened. I get what I want.

I will make sure to meet her family and her at the airport tomorrow to ask her family personally to have her with me. Great idea, isn't it?

4p.m, at the airport

"Heeyeon, Hyejin, always stay with us, yeah? Don't let anyone take you with them.", both of the girls nodded while Hyejin clinged onto her sisters arm, she was very scared of the crowd, Hani didn't bother, she loved it. She loved it to know that someone she loves is loving her back. Her little sister means everything to her. Her face became from happy to annoyed. "Oh look. Your Ms. Painter is here too.", she looked at her with wide eyes and excitement. "Where unnie where?!", she rolled her eyes at me, she just couldn't stand it when her sister was being excited about someone who isn't her. "Oh look girls, the painter from yesterday is here too. She seems lonely, we should call her over.", Hani wasn't prepared for that at all, she didn't think her parents would say that. "Mom she i--", "Hello Ms. Kim! Come over to us!", Hani sighed big time but couldn't keep going when she saw her sister being all happy. She needs to learn that her sister will find someone in her life someday and that it isn't going to be her forever. As Yongsun walked over to the family, Hyejin pulled the girl in a tight hug which left her parents speechless, the girl shocked and Hani jealous.

"Oh, I-I am sorry Yongsun.", the painter smiled brightly at the girl. "It's alright.", she pulled the the younger girl in a hug to return the hug. She let go after short time and approached her parents. "You have an amazing together. You surely raised her well. Thank you for giving the the chance to know about your daughter.", the parents smiled widely and shaken hands with the older girl. She realized that someone was jealous and didn't left her out of talking too. "I know you think bad about me because you are afraid to lose your sister, I was in the same position. I am meaning no harm, I am not trying to get you both separated.", these words lifted Hani up, maybe these were the words she needed to hear.

"Mom, Dad!! You now know Yongsun!! Can I sit next to her and can she show me around Seoul?", her parents seemed very skeptical and called Yongsun over to them. They began asking her a lot of questions.

"How old are you, Yongsun?" - "I am 20 years old."

"Where do you live?" - "In Gangnam, Sir."

"Do you live alone?" - "Yes Ma'am, I do."

"Do you have a car?" - "Yes, I do."

"Well, I think that's okay then. We don't want Hyejin to come back home late, would it be possible for you to let her stay over?", Hani, Hyejin & Yongsun all had an 'O' expression up on their faces. Who would have taught that Hyejin should sleep over? It was so random that it took everyone of them a few minutes to realize what just happened. "Eh..I..Yes sure. I am okay with that.", they patted her shoulders and smiled at her. "Take care of our daughter and please bring her home tomorrow. You can stay over for dinner.", she bowed infront of them and took Hyejin's hand as they watched the others walk away to make it easier for them to let go for today.

Hyejin tugged on the other girl and demanded a hug which made the older one feel slightly uncomfortable but also worried. She realized that when more people walked past them, she clinged on her way tighter. "Are you afraid of the crowd, Hyejinnie?", the girl just nodded without realizing by what nickname she just got called. "Don't worry, I'll be there to protect you if you're scared."

4 hours have passed by and the girls were finally on the plane and their way back to South Korea. After arriving in Seoul, Yongsun took Hyejin's hand and pulled her fastly.

 

"Come on, I have a lot planned!"


	3. A Night With Her

"Yah! Yongsun! My luggage is heavy I can't just run that fast!", the older girl flashed a smile at the younger one and limited down her speed. Maybe she's just so excited, or maybe she wants to make the best out of this night to get to know Hyejin better. "I'm sorry. I have my car parked here, let's bring it to my home first so that I can show you around Seoul later.", she took the younger one's hand and dragged her to her car. She must be so happy right now, whereas the other girl is a little confused. "Why are you being so fast? I can't catch up.", she held tighter on Yongsun's hand, who kept quiet, and followed her to her car. "Give me your luggage and sit in the front, I will store it in.", the younger one took the seat in the front and waited for Yongsun to come too. "Take your seatbelt on. We will dry to my home first to leave our luggage there and then I'll cook something for us to eat.", the two were driving all the way from the airport to Gangnam to their home. "We're here."

"Wow, you have a nice ho--Oh my gosh, a Shiba!!", Yongsuns dog was running to the younger girl and greeted her, he is a very playful dog and would always greet anyone who comes in the house. "I hope you like dogs. Come here, Haruki.", she called the dog to herself to feed him, who knows if her younger sister really came around to feed the dog. "Please make yourself comfortable. I will just feed it and come back to you.", the said girl nodded and looked around and saw a picture of Yongsun as a child. "Wow..she looked cute. I can't believe such human really e--", the older girl came out of the kitchen. "You wanna see more pictures?", the girl declined. The older one suddenly pulled the younger one's arm and pulled her close to her, their faces only a few inches apart, both staring deeply in each others eyes. But luck didn't want to be on their side, Hani called Hyejin and broke the whole moment.

"Hello there little sister, I just wanted to make sure if you're alright, is the girl treating you friendly.", Hyejin rolled her eyes and had an annoyed look on her face, she noticed how the older one started to feel embarrassed and fastly went into the kitchen. "Yeah. I am okay. I will text you tonight.", Hani didn't seem to be all to happy about that, "But Hy-", she ended the phone call without bothering to listen what her sister had to say.

YONGSUN POV

Is this my mind playing tricks or not? I can't believe I am liking someone this fast. But why do I feel this feeling is mutual? When I looked in her eyes, my heart warmed up, I could see them sparkle. I had to prevent myself from smiling. Who knows, maybe all I wanted was to kiss her, to make sure my feelings are true or false. To know if she felt the same. I know I probably sound silly, I am 20 and I should look forward to my future, right? But part of me doesn't want to grow up. I want to fall in love, I want to know how it feels to fall in love on first sight, I want to be childish, I want to have fun. I want to repeat what I couldn't when I was young. I always had to carry some kind of responsibility, until now. Being the bigger sister of 2 is really stressing and didn't give me a lot of time for myself.

And I think I just fell in love on first sight and it feels amazing, better than I've imaged, but I shouldn't get myself too deep into this, this might be one sided only..

HYEJIN POV

What was that..? I mean, I am not gonna complain,...But literally what?! Was that on purpose to pull me like that? Did she want to kiss me? Oh my god how glad I must be that Hani called. It's not that if she kissed me that I had a problem, I just didn't share my first kiss yet and I would embarrass myself. Yah Hyejin what are you talking about you shouldn't focus about love right now..But then again, I felt something. When I looked into her eyes, when she looked into mine, when she kept hugging me tighter..Is this love on first sight? If so, I won't complain. Oh man I like that feeling. This night can only become better. A-- Again a call?! I swear Hani is so a--- OH GOSH IT'S WHEEIN!

"Hello to the world bestest friend to ever exist!! Did you forget about me already? Where are you right now?!", aish, this girl can be so clingly yet so cute. I understand her tho..Her first girlfriend died due to suicide and her parents kicked her out and beaten her for being a lesbian..She only has me at the moment. "Hello there too, wheepup. Oh no, I didn't. I am in Seoul now, spending the night there. Would you like to hang out tomorrow?", there was not a long silence, knowing how excited Wheein would get whenever I asked her to hang out with me. "YESSSSSSSSSSS!! I missed you so much, you have to tell me about everything you did in Shanghai! But now enjoy Seoul, bye bye!"

Hyejin tried to be quiet and to look in the kitchen to see her possible crush, she was more aware of liking her by each second and each view. She usually isn't that type, but with Yongsun it's different, and so it felt otherwise. Yongsun would usually be very picky about her girlfriend and wait for atleast 8 months to make sure if she even liked that girl, but something about Hyejin attracted her so much that she just wanted her already. Both like each other, and they felt it, but both felt it was unbelievable and too early. Hyejin went to sit on the couch and scroll through her phone, the older one was already sitting next to her and watching what she's doing but that went unnoticed. It took Hyejin 5 minutes to realize that her crush was next to her. While Hyejin went shocked and nearly fell from the couch, it has let out a small giggle from Yongsun which messed up Hyejin's emotions. She was starting to smile so brightly from that.

"Anyways, don't you wanna wear something more comfortable, these clothes are really tight.", Hyejin nodded but then began to speak. "I don't really have anything. Hani would always buy me these clothes cause she's afraid I would get bullied in school if I didn't dress like the rest.", Yongsun was thinking for a short while until she realized she still has some clothes she used to wear in school. "Wait here.", she went up to her room and searched through her clothing. "Nah..these are to revealing. I don't want anyone to steal her from me. I will just give her these pants with a shirt of mine.", she fastly walked downstairs and presented the clothes to the girl. "This is all I got, I hope you'll feel comfortable in it. The bathroom is right over there.", Hyejin thanked the girl and went to dress up while Yongsun went into the kitchen and kept preparing the food. "So..Uh..I hope she likes my marinated crabs.", Hyejin went back to the couch and felt way more comfortable than before. She loved loose clothing. She again scrolled on her phone while Yongsun moved their food on the table infront of the couch, she smiled so much seeing the girl. She didn't knew why, but she just did. "Anyways, I made marinated crabs. I hope they're...eatable.", Hyejin went all happy and gave the older girl a peck on her cheek, which made her turn all red and to smile heavily. 

"So..Do you like it..? I am afraid to eat my own food right now.", Hyejin nodded heavily, putting some rice and a piece of the crab on her chopstick. "Yah, try your food. I'll feed you. It's better than from the restaurant.", Yongsun gave her a weak smile and closed her eyes, she really believed the worse about it. "See, it's tasty. You did well!!", she gave the older one a smile and finished her plate. Hyejin would usually get tired after eating and would just like to chill for a bit, so for Yongsun. She leaned back on her couch, turned on the TV and was making her last thoughts about what she wants to show Hyejin. She got disturbed with her mindgazing when she saw the younger one resting her head on her shoulder, she put her right arm around her and hugged her softly. "You're really clingy, Hyejin.", she just giggled and kept resting her head. "Shut up oldie, I bet you're secretly wishing for me to do this.". Hyejin wasn't wrong with that. Yongsun really wished for this moment. 

 

"Anyways, let's get up in a half hour, I still want to show you around."


End file.
